The Dark Lord and The Eds
by Gogat Zetsumei
Summary: The Dark Lord will rise again! But first he needs a sacrifice...
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Lord and The Eds

Disclaimer: I do not own EE&E

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Dark Portal

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed was reading one of his comic books in his room when his bath of gravy drained and started filling up with water.

"Who is there?" Ed asked in his normal state of speaking.

Ed gasped at the gravy less bathtub.

"Oh no! Gravy where have you gone!"

It ran faster and faster. Ed tried to turn it off but the knob wouldn't budge. It was like there was something holding it in place.

"Spirits from the realm of Hades!" Ed ran for his bedroom door.

The door wouldn't budge either so he slammed his fists on the door over and over again.

"Help me!" He yelled.

"I need a sacrifice, a sacrifice to open the portal" A ghostly voice came out of nowhere.

"Not me!" Ed ran around in circles.

The thing laughed "You have will, but nothing will save you"

The water wasn't going out the door for some reason but that didn't matter right now because the water was hip deep and Ed could see a black blob like a shadow but more blobby in the water and it was circling him.

"I know!" Ed grabbed his comic book "I cast thee out, you have no place here!"

"What?!" It yelled "You will pay for your insolence!"

A jet black hand rose from the water and grabbed Ed's throat.

"Leave me be, never come back, I cast thee out!" Ed's words were silent from being strangled.

A whole shadow of a man but kind of demonic rose from the water and was smashed through a window.

"You shall never return!" Ed yelled and pointed out the broken window.

"Damn you!" It replied and disappeared in a black fog.

"ED!" Sarah yelled from outside his door "WHAT DID YOU DO TO JIMMY?!"

The water quickly drained and everything was dry just before Sarah burst into his room.

"I didn't do anything"

"Then how come he's pale and can't stop shaking?"

"It was the demon!"

"There's no such thing as DEMONS!" She screamed at the end of her sentence.

Ed ran up to Jimmy and found him unconscious on the floor.

"Jimmy!" Sarah was very concerned "ED GO AWAY!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed ran over to Eddy's room where Eddy and Double D were.

Ed told them about what happened.

"Well anyone could be next!" Eddy put his fist into his other hand like in the movies "So we have to get ready for battle!"

"That's highly impossible" Double D said.

Sarah ran into Eddy's room and before the door closed they saw it was raining cats and dogs and Rolf's Goat outside.

"What's wrong with Jimmy Double D?" She lay Jimmy down on Eddy's bed.

"Lucky I have my medical kit with me" Edd examined Jimmy.

Soon Double D gasped.

"Out of all my medical knowledge, I don't know" Edd looked very concerned "He has a very high heart rate for someone that's unconscious"

"So you don't know?" Sarah looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm afraid not, but it's almost like the life is getting sucked right out of him!"

"JIMMY!" Everybody yelled in unison.

Jimmy's shadow started moving on its own accord and became demonic. It walked up to Ed.

"I remember you" It said "You denied me your corpse, so I chose your sisters little friend here to get the life drained out of his body! All he can see and hear right now is me sucking out his soul!"

"Let Jimmy go!" Ed yelled.

It laughed and looked totally pissed off for a shadow.

"My grip on his soul is too strong now! The Dark Portal is already half opened"

It laughed again.

"If you don't believe me take a look at your friend's heart"

He held his hand open to where Jimmy's heart was and there was a swirling pitch black portal across his chest with dark purple and dark blue streaks in it.

"In a few hours the portal will be opened, he will lose his heart and become a minion to the Dark Lord!" The demon was obviously content with the evil that's happening "The Dark Lord shall rise again!"

Ed tried to punch the demon in the head but it was like punching smoke; nothing happened.

Ed ran out of the room and Sarah followed him while carrying Jimmy through the pouring rain. Ed was nowhere in sight.

Sarah turned around only to see the demon staring straight at her.

"As long as I am connected to his shadow nothing will stop me" The Demon said "20 more minutes until the portal is open"

Ed ran back and threw something at the demon. Unfortunately it only got its right arm but it made it screech in pain.

"Salt!" Ed yelled holding a salt shaker towards the demon.

"Only 10 minutes left!" It said as its arm started to become smoke.

Ed threw more salt but it dodged and went back into Jimmy.

"NO!" Sarah cried.

Edd and Eddy ran out of his room.

"Ed we could exorcise the demon out of Jimmy" Double D said.

"I have a comic" Ed said with only 5 minutes left "But I lost it a long time ago"

"Please find it Ed!" Sarah was still crying "We have 5 minutes left and it takes 3 minutes to get home!"

They quickly ran to Ed's room but Sarah couldn't go in with Jimmy thanks to the spell Ed used on the demon which was now confined within Jimmy's body.

"Ed we have 30 seconds left!" Double D yelled looking at his watch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm reposting the chapter so there's no weird markings or crappy black boxes or dotted boxes.

I know it's not exactly like the other version but at least it's more suspenseful.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Lord and The Eds

Disclaimer: EE&E.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: The Portal!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took another 20 seconds before anything happened and then suddenly Ed called out.

"I found it! Get…"

9 seconds left.

"Out"

8 seconds.

"Of"

7 seconds.

"His"

6 seconds.

"Body"

5 seconds.

"Now"

4 seconds.

"I"

3 seconds.

"Cast"

2 seconds left.

"Thee"

1 second left!

"Out!"

The demon screeched and exploded but the portal came out of the demon and not Jimmy.

Jimmy was alive and conscious but the portal was open.

"No!" Eddy yelled as Goblins with Scimitars riding Velociraptors poured out of the portal.

Double D suddenly handed everyone Katana's which are Japanese Swords.

"I couldn't make guns because we had limited time but I did get very powerful swords from the sword shop that moved in next to the candy store" Double D said.

Ed killed a Raptor Rider with a swing of his Katana and then they all ran for Double D's room.

They couldn't outrun the Raptors for long and Eddy stayed behind to hold the Raptors off.

"You three go!" By 'three' Eddy meant Ed; Edd and Jimmy "Get to Double D's room and make armour!"

"But Eddy you don't stand a chance against these things!" Double D yelled.

"Just go damn it!" Eddy charged at the Raptor Riders.

Eddy jumped on a Raptor; kicked the Goblin off and then beheaded the Raptor.

A Raptor with no rider jumped and kicked Eddy like a Kangaroo. The Raptor was about to kill Eddy when it got shot by a Shotgun.

"Eddy I got your back" Eddy saw Kevin with his dads shotgun.

Kevin shot 3 Raptors and had to reload.

"Eddy cover me"

"You got it!" Eddy started slicing Raptors.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Double D's room Ed; Edd and Jimmy heard Eddy and Kevin scream and then the pounding footsteps of Raptors.

"Hurry Double D" Ed yelled and looked outside and saw that Goblins were readying Ballista's.

"I've finished!" Double handed armour to everyone just before the Goblins shot arrows.

Ed shielded himself from a volley of arrows with a metal shield Double D constructed.

"How many are there Double D" Ed asked.

"Exactly 100"

"We can't defeat that many" Jimmy said.

They heard Sarah scream and Ed gasped.

"Baby sister!" Ed ran the Double D's front door where no Goblins were.

"Ed no!" Double D yelled following Ed.

Jimmy was left alone while Goblins fired arrows through Edd's window.

"This is it Jimmy, you've been a coward all your life having Sarah to protect you but now she's not here and I have to hold them off for the sake of the Cul-De-Sac" Jimmy put on his Sarah "Golly, I wish Sarah were here, but she's not"

The Goblins launched the Ballista and it hooked on Edd's windowsill and Goblins started climbing up the rope.

Jimmy killed 3 Goblins that got into the room then cut the Ballista rope.

"Take that!" Jimmy yelled looking out the window.

Jimmy got a volley of arrows fired at him but he blocked it with his shield.

Jimmy grabbed a bow and some arrows that Double D left.

"Thank you Double D" Jimmy said under his breath and fired arrows at some Goblins.

He killed 10 Goblins with the arrows and now he was all out.

"Oh no!" He yelled and looked for stuff he could use for arrows.

Jimmy heard a Goblin yell the word 'ladders' and he knew that this was a siege.

"Siege equipment eh?" Jimmy said to himself and hatched a plot.

He got some of Double D's pencils and then got Double D's science matches and lit the pencil on fire and destroyed all the siege weapons.

The Goblins got some ropes and climbed up into Double D's room. Jimmy killed 6 of them and then cut the ropes.

All in all he had killed 19 which left 81 Goblins left and Jimmy was extremely tired. He knew he couldn't hold them off for any longer.

"Godspeed Ed, Godspeed" Jimmy said and jumped out of the window and fought the Goblins head on.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed got to his room and saw his baby sister fighting of a Raptor with her bare fists.

"Ed what took you so long?!" She yelled as Ed killed the Raptor.

"Ed stop!" Double D ran into Ed's room "Just in case you need it I brought you a weapon and some armour Sarah"

"Thank you Double D"

"Oh my, where is it?" Double searched frantically "I left the bow and arrows!"

"We can't go back Double D" Ed was scared "We have to get to Eddy!"

"What about Jimmy?!" Sarah yelled.

"Jimmy didn't come with us!" Double D started running to get back to Jimmy.

The rain was flooding the Cul-De-Sac and it was getting harder to run back and forth.

Edd got back into his room and realised that neither Jimmy or the Bow and arrows were there.

He looked out the window and saw 67 Goblin corpses and Jimmy still fighting even though having an arrow in his arm and leg.

"Jimmy I'm coming to help you!" Double D threw throwing knives and killed 4 Goblins.

Edd jumped down and started fighting the Goblins alongside Jimmy.

Half an hour later 80 Goblins were dead in total and there were 20 left.

"I can't fight anymore Double D" Jimmy was struggling for consciousness.

Jimmy lost consciousness and Edd was feeling extremely tired.

"Jimmy!" Double D yelled and fell down from exhaustion.

Edd got Jimmy on his back so he didn't drown but he couldn't keep it up for long.

"If you think this is tough just wait till I open the second portal" The demon returned but with no arms and pieces missing of his body.

"There are more portals?!" Double D yelled.


End file.
